


You Want to Be Friends Forever; I Can Think Of Something Better

by sweeterthankarma



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: It’s something they’ve done a thousand times over, this kind of partying, and it’s childish innocent fun, at least at first, until something switches, lightning fast and so evident Jane sees stars. Her hand lingers on Sutton's wrist, her breathing only a little irregular from the way they'd been laughing and the intensity with which Sutton had spun her around, and it shouldn’t be a moment but it is.





	You Want to Be Friends Forever; I Can Think Of Something Better

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Hayley Kiyoko's song "Sleepover", because I had to...

It happens quick and feels like a long time coming. 

Sutton's been drinking tequila, Jane sticks to gin and tonic, and Kat isn't there— she’s out with Adena, making amends and memories and definitely a lot of love. Despite her absence, it’s like any other Friday night, although this time they’ve changed into their pajamas a little earlier than usual, at seven PM rather than nine, after deciding against going out. They’re tired and overworked so they briefly complain about the long week they had, but there’s a tangible vibrancy in the air around them of the weekend beginning, of the city coming alive, and they can’t ignore it, even if they do stay in. They order Chinese food and play music, somehow finding the energy energy to dance around the apartment, and they’re loud and giddy and absolutely bound to get a knock on their door from their neighbor within ten minutes. They’re drunk, sure, but this is also them, as authentic as if they were sober, unashamed.

It’s something they’ve done a thousand times over, this kind of partying, and it’s childish innocent fun, at least at first, until something switches, lightning fast and so evident Jane sees stars. Her hand lingers on Sutton's wrist, her breathing only a little irregular from the way they'd been laughing and the intensity with which Sutton had spun her around, and it shouldn’t be a moment but it is. Sutton's eyes dip down, suddenly fixated on the curve of Jane’s mouth, and they’re both hyper aware of how close they are and how Sutton isn’t glancing away, isn’t pretending to brush it off. They’re practically chest to chest, two of their hands still intertwined as the other pair slowly meets, and it’s a dream, or at least feels like it, but Jane has no time to fantasize, not when the sight before her is better than anything her brain could create. 

Sutton is stepping closer and her hair is mussed and her fingers are brushing past Jane’s cheek, her deep eyes are closer than they’ve ever been, at least in this way, and then before she can get lost in them, before she can memorize this moment or even live it as long as she wants to, they kiss.

The music blares, some old 90's throwback loud and bringing her alive, and Sutton must feel it too, the combination of liquid courage— fitting name, she thinks— and something else, something neither of them can quite pinpoint. It's new and exciting and terrifying but it's also familiar, like a truth held dormant finally set free. 

Sutton's arms wrap around Jane's waist, pulling her close like she's done so many times but never like this, and she'd never realized how badly she’d wanted to until now, at least never to the point where she’s consciously thought  _ damn  _ and let the thought stick. She holds her like she has to, like she needs to, and maybe she does. 

Jane's fingers trip along her jaw, nervous and tentative but then sure, and she can't help but think of the last time she touched her face— applying makeup, or maybe brushing away tears caused by someone inadequate and undeserving like Richard or Alex or Dillon. There’s an envy she only just recognizes at the thought of their names— has she always wanted this? Has she always longed for her roommate, her coworker, her  _ best friend _ in this way, and never allowed herself to admit it?

She doesn't have time to wonder when Sutton pulls away, just for half a second before parting her lips and reeling back in. 

Jane doesn't really remember how they got here, like the time she met Justin Timberlake at the airport when she was eight years old and couldn't remember a second of the experience because security had ushered him away almost immediately. But the hazy details before Sutton’s lips met her own don't matter, because it's happening  _ now  _ and she’s spent too much of her life letting the now slip by, they both have.

When they pull away, Sutton's eyes are surprised but not regretful. She’s grinning, beaming, and Jane is too; she’s buzzed like a livewire, practically jumping out of her bones.  

    “So...do we blame the booze?" Jane asks, and she’s amazed anything coherent even leaves her mouth with how dry her throat is and how fast her heart is beating. Her cheeks flush pink as her words hang in the air; they sound like an excuse, like a coverup, but her tone implies anything but. 

Sutton pushes up into her space again. Message received, her eyes glint dark and dangerous and  _ beautiful.  _ She licks her lips. 

    "We don't have to blame anything at all."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there are too many other Jane and Sutton shippers out there, but I'm hoping someone out there can read this, validate their chemistry and get behind this with me. Come talk to me in the comments or at my Tumblr @ sweeterthankarma, where I'm always taking requests for future fics!


End file.
